


It's All in the Jeans

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had a bad time in Levis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between Yetta’s Letters and Maggie’s Wedding

Sitting in her usual place on the green leather sofa in the office she shared with Maxwell with a script in her lap, all alone with the man, CC Babcock was actually wishing she was somewhere else.

‘With someone else, too,’ she thought with a smile and shook her head. Just a few months ago, she never would have believed she’d ever think that… but it was true.

And just the thought of that someone else sent a shiver of delight through her.

CC wondered where he was, and then wondered if she could come up with a plausible excuse to leave the office to go in search of her wayward lover. ‘And,’ she mused to herself, ‘I wonder if he’s up to sneaking into the library for a little fun? Or better yet, the solarium.’

“Mr. Sheffield!”

CC looked up from the script she was reading, or at least pretending to read, as Niles breezed into the office. She smiled and felt her heart skip a beat. ‘It is absolutely ridiculous the effect he has on me,’ CC thought and shook her head. But she could not remember a time when she’d been happier or felt more at peace in her life than she had since she opened her heart to her Butler Boy.

“Yes, Niles?” Maxwell answered absently, and CC noticed he hadn’t bothered looking up from whatever it was he was doing at that moment. “What is it?”

“Mrs. Sheffield requires your presence upstairs, sir.”

“Did she say why?” 

CC let her eyes wander over her lover, and licked her lips.

Maxwell had, at Nanny Fine’s urging, declared that this particular Friday would be a Dress Down Friday, and both she and Niles had taken advantage of it.

At first she had been hesitant… the thought of wearing jeans to the office not holding with her work mentality. But Niles had managed to convince her otherwise; telling her that if she wore her jeans, he would wear his.

As her gaze fell on Niles’ ass… CC was very glad he had.

Niles had a great ass.

Especially in that particular pair of jeans… they fit him so deliciously.

She felt a wave of arousal wash over her, and pushing the script aside, she suddenly stood and stepped over to gaze out through the patio doors as the conversation behind her continued.

“No, sir, she didn’t.” Niles answered. “And I was not about to ask…”

CC glanced back at the two men and saw Maxwell’s brow furrow. “Uh oh.” 

“Exactly, sir.”

Maxwell removed his glasses then looked over at her. “Excuse me, CC, I need to go see what Fran wants.”

“Of course, Maxwell,” she said and watched as he pushed back his chair then hurried out of the office to attend to his pregnant wife. When he was gone, she turned to look out the window once again, acutely aware that she was now alone in the office with Niles.

She felt a thrill of anticipation run down her spine when she heard the office door close. ‘Looks like we won’t have to sneak into either the library or solarium after all,’ CC thought then grinned to herself, ‘At least, this time.’

“I do believe,” Niles’ voice was low as he slowly stepped up behind her and ran his hands over her ass. “That I have a new appreciation for dress down Fridays.”

CC laughed then sighed happily when he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She reached back to caress his backside through the denim of the jeans he wore. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

She felt Niles grin against her cheek.

“That wasn’t all you were thinking,” he murmured as he splayed a hand over her stomach and nipped at her earlobe. “Was it now?”

CC swallowed hard and shook her head.

“You’re horny aren’t you, my witch?”

She was not surprised that Niles knew.

She had never been with a lover that was so in tune with her before. They had only been together for a little over two months… but he was able to read her so well. Then again, CC thought with a grin, they did have twenty years of twisted foreplay to draw upon.

CC nodded.

Niles slid his left hand down over her stomach and slipped it between her thighs, cupping her sex in his palm.

“N… Niles…” she gasped and leaned back against him.

“Tell me, baby… could I get you off just by doing this?” Niles asked, pressing a little harder as he stroked along the seam of her jeans. “I bet I could…” he pressed his lips to her ear. “I can feel how hot you are, CC… you’re wet, too, aren’t you?”

“Yes…” CC hissed as she began to rock into his hand.

She was so unbelievably aroused.

And all because of the man pressed firmly against her back.

Him… and the jeans she was wearing.

It was crazy, CC admitted to herself, to blame her jeans, but they were part of the… well, problem. They were an older pair and were a little snug… a little tighter than she usually wore, and every time she’d shift on the sofa, the seam of the jeans would put pressure on her clit. In addition to that, all CC had been able to think about was Niles, especially after their shower that morning and how he had taken her up against the shower wall, beneath the hot spray.

She moaned.

“You need to be quiet,” Niles told her as he continued to rub her through her clothes.

“I’m not the one who’s loud,” CC gasped as he pressed his fingers hard against her.

“Yes, you are…” Niles nibbled on her ear. “And I love that you are. I love hearing you cry out for me,” he said. “But this time, sweetheart, I need you to be quiet… otherwise, you know Max and Fran will come running, and I won’t be able to make you come.” He ran his palm quickly over her several times and she couldn’t help but press herself into his touch. “Then again… maybe that’s what you want… hmm? To have Max watch as I make you come? To show him what he missed… what he could have had?”

CC shook her head.

Once upon a time, she’d fancied Maxwell… she could, and would, not deny it… but that was before she fell in love with the man whose arms she was in right now. And she’d quickly realized that whatever she’d felt for Maxwell was merely an infatuation compared to what she felt for Niles.

“No, baby…” she moaned softly. “I just want you… only you.”

She felt him smile against her throat as his other hand closed around her breast. “I’m glad to hear it, love…” he whispered against her skin as he squeezed the full mound, teasing her nipple to hardness through her clothes with his fingers. “Now, remember… you need to be quiet.”

CC nodded then gasped as he began to stroke her through her jeans once again with a little more pressure. It did not take much to put her back on the edge of orgasm… as Niles knew just where, and how, to touch her to drive her wild.

“You’re close,” he told her, his voice low and husky against her ear. “You’re ready to come, aren’t you?”

“Y… yes…” her head fell back against his shoulder as he worked the seam of her jeans between her swollen folds. “Make me come, Niles…”

“Yes…” Niles rubbed her clit through the denim. “Come for me, CC…”

CC bit her lips to muffle the deep moan as she yielded to the searing need which had been building since they’d woken up in each other’s arms that morning. The need that even their passionate lovemaking in the shower hadn’t been able to quench. “Oh god… Niles…” she arched against him as she came.

“So bloody sexy…” he murmured against her ear as he continued to rub her.

“Mmm…” CC hummed then moaned when he pulled his hand from between her thighs, and his other hand dropped from her breast. “Niles!” She gasped when she felt his fingers release the button and lower the zipper. “Wha… what are you… oh god…” CC groaned when he pushed the denim down just enough to ease his left hand inside her jeans and panties to cup her bare sex.

“I want to feel you… need to feel you, baby…” Niles told her as he slipped his middle finger between the lips of her pussy. “So, wet…” he growled, gathering her moisture and bringing his finger up to circle her clit. “I love touching you.”

“And you do it so well…” CC panted then moaned when he slid two fingers deep inside her. “Ooh… oh, Niles…”

Niles cradled her cheek in his right hand, and ran his thumb over her lips. “You are so beautiful, CC…”

CC’s eyes welled with tears at his whispered words, the tenderness and emotion in them. Ever since they’d become lovers, Niles had taken extra care in telling her how beautiful he thought she was; as if he was trying to make up for all the years he’d poked fun at her, both her looks and her weight. And yet, CC knew he wasn’t just saying it to say it, or to make it up to her, or even to stroke her ego. She knew that he meant the words each time he said them. She could see it in his eyes… feel it in his touch… hear it in his voice.

“…my CC…”

“Yes…” CC sought his mouth with hers, reaching up and back to grasp the back of his head. “Yours…” she murmured against his lips before his tongue slipped past her lips to tangle with hers. She arched into his touch as he began to move his fingers in and out of her, matching the same, slothful cadence of his tongue.

“You feel so good…” Niles groaned into their kiss. “So hot… I long to be inside you… to feel you so hot and tight around me,” he pressed his hips firmer against her ass. “I’m so hard for you, CC…”

“Niles…” CC whimpered, and pulled her mouth from his to meet his eyes.

“One day… I am going to take you up against the patio doors…” he told her, “and on the sofa, and definitely on Max’s desk. But for now… I am going to make you come again just like this.”

“Oh god…” CC moaned as he curled his fingers within her, rubbing the sensitive patch of skin inside her. “Niles!”

“Ssh…” Niles shushed her as he flexed the long digits inside her again. “I will get you off, baby, but you need to be quiet…”

“I’m trying…” CC said breathlessly as she felt the wonderful tension begin to coil low in her belly once again. “Can I help it if you’re so good with your hands?”

Niles chuckled and kissed her hungrily. He lowered his right hand, slipped it under her blouse then tugged the cup of her bra down and cupped her bare breast. He lightly pinched her nipple, the slight pain mixing with the pleasure humming through her veins.

CC gasped out of the kiss and began to rock into his touch again, trying to increase the pressure… wanting and needing to come. “Niles…”

“You’re ready to come again,” he whispered knowingly in her ear and she shivered then moaned when he started to move his fingers faster; thrusting them in and out of her as much as he was able within the confines of her jeans. “I’ll make you come, baby…”

“…yes…” CC moaned and arched back against him as she began to ride his hand, seeking her release. “…please…

“That’s it, CC…” Niles encouraged her as he continued to stroke his fingers inside her; the heel of his palm pressing firmly against her clit. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

“N… Niles… I…” her head rolled back and forth against his shoulder. She could feel the pleasure building, and knew she was on the verge of her release.

“I know. God, you feel so good…” 

“Mmm…” the sensations began to overwhelm her.

It was just too much!

Niles’ hand in her jeans.

His fingers thrusting inside her.

Niles’ cock hard against her ass.

“Come, CC…”

His voice husky in her ear.

The thrill of being caught… all of it combined was just too much.

Suddenly, Niles’ mouth covered hers, muffling her scream of completion with a passionate kiss as her orgasm consumed her; the pleasure pure and explosive as it cascaded throughout her body.

“I love making you come…” Niles whispered against her lips.

“Mmm… and you do it so well,” CC smiled as her body melted against his, moaning softly as he eased his fingers out of her and brought the glistening digits up and slipped them into his mouth; his arm crossing over her chest as he did.

“You taste so good…” he told her and she watched his eyes darken and felt his low growl of appreciation as he cleaned her cream from his fingers.

CC felt her arousal flare to life once again at the sight and found herself suddenly hungry for the taste of him. She reached under her blouse and pulled his hand away from her breast, smiling softly when he insisted on tugging her bra back into place first.

No matter the circumstances, Niles was always, first and foremost a gentleman, and he refused to treat her with anything less than love and respect; even when they were simply having a quickie. This left her feeling more loved, and more cherished, than she could ever remember feeling, and in the process it made CC fall even deeper in love with him.

She turned in his embrace, the move dislodging his fingers from his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mouth crashed onto his, and she kissed him voraciously. “Niles…” she murmured against his lips. “How much longer do you think we have before Maxwell returns?”

“About fifteen minutes,” he answered and pulled back to meet her eyes. “Why?”

CC winked and brushed her lips over his before sinking down onto her knees before him. She brought her hands up and quickly began to unbuckle his belt.

Niles reached down to cover her hands, stopping her as she was about lower his zipper. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to…” CC told him, batting his hands away. She popped the button and lowered his zipper then released him from the confines of his pants. She licked her lips at the sight of him - hard and throbbing - and felt a surge of desire rush through her. CC wrapped her fingers around him. “Just enjoy, lover…”

“CC…” he whispered and cradled the side of her face.

She smiled up at him, her heart fluttering at the sight of his blue eyes filled with so much love and gratitude as she took his cock into her mouth. It humbled her and made her want to do this for him more often. Something she’d resisted with the other men she’d slept with. 

Maybe it was because he never asked it of her… never expected it, even when he would love her tirelessly in the same way for hours on end. Maybe it was simply because she was in love with him, and loving him this way was what just an extension of that love. Either way… CC was surprised at how much she enjoyed doing this with him… giving him this pleasure. Even more surprising, was how much doing it turned her on.

Knowing they did not have too much time before Maxwell returned, CC stroked him quickly, sliding her hand up and down his length while she worked him in and out of her mouth. She knew it wouldn’t take too long to make him come… he was already so close.

“Oh god…” he groaned loudly when she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

“Ssh, baby…” she pulled him from her mouth, still stroking his length with her hand. A smirk played over her lips as she repeated his earlier words back at him. “You need to be quiet.”

“I’m trying,” Niles grinned down at her. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. “Can I help it if you’re so good with your mouth?”

CC chuckled softly before she wrapped her lips around him once again.

“So bloody good…” he moaned again and slid his fingers into her hair, his eyes still locked with hers.

“Yes, you are…” CC hummed in agreement. God, she loved the feel of him in her mouth, the taste of him on her tongue. She just wished they had more time so she could savour this with him, but vowed silently that she would do this for him again very soon.

She knew Niles was on the edge when she felt his other hand slip into her hair and he began to thrust into her mouth.

“…CC… I…”

She slid her free hand around to grasp the cheek of his ass and gave him an encouraging squeeze. “It’s all right,” CC told him as she drew her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

“Are you sure?”

She could hear the strain in his voice.

“Mmhmm… come for me, Niles…” CC said, enveloping him with her lips once more, increasing the speed and suction of her mouth and hand. Within moments, she felt Niles’ fingers clench in her hair and he came with a low, guttural growl of her name.

CC moaned as he erupted in her mouth. ‘This is what I wanted,’ she mused as she happily consumed his essence and continued to stroke his length; milking him for every drop. 

At his gentle caress of her cheek, CC eased Niles’ now spent cock out of her mouth. She gave him a tender smile as she leaned in and placed an almost chaste kiss to the head then tucked him back into his pants. Before she zipped him up, she leaned in and nuzzled his belly affectionately.

“Come here,” Niles called her in a hoarse voice. He helped her stand then pulled her into his arms. “Thank you,” he murmured in her ear.

“No need to thank me, baby,” CC told him as she snuggled into his embrace, nestling her face into that spot between his neck and shoulder. “I enjoy doing that for you.”

Much to her delight, Niles tightened his arms around her in response.

CC smiled.

She loved being held in his arms.

“Mr. Sheffield will be back any minute now,” Niles said softly.

“I know,” she sighed, wishing they could stay just like this for the rest of the day. But maybe, just maybe… “Niles?”

“Mmm?”

“You have tomorrow off, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

CC lifted her head from his shoulder and met his eyes. “Come home with me tonight?”

Niles gave her a tender smile and nodded.

CC knew her smile mirrored his as she slid her arms around his neck then covered his mouth in a loving kiss. She moaned into his mouth when he deepened it… and the kiss quickly turned into a heated exchange of lips and tongues.

With extreme effort, CC broke off the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” Niles replied.

CC brushed her lips against his once more before stepping out of his arms. She reached up to wipe her lipstick from his lips with her thumb as she felt him tug her pants back into place then zip them up. CC gave him a sheepish smile. She’d forgotten they were still undone.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

She moaned when he trailed his fingers down the seam of her jeans then cupped her once again.

“Tonight,” he flexed his fingers against her. “I want to make love to you all night until we’re both too exhausted to move.”

“…Niles…” 

Before she could say anything more, he withdrew his hand and stepped away from her. A chill passed over her at the loss of his touch and she sighed, wanting nothing more than to put herself back into his arms.

“Tonight, sweetheart…” he promised in a quiet voice, and CC watched him pick his feather duster up from the desk just as the office door opened and Maxwell walked back into the office.

“Oh, good, Niles, you’re still here,” Max said as he walked around his desk and sat in his chair. “No need to worry about dinner tonight, old man. I’ve decided to take Fran and the children out for dinner and a movie.”

“Very good, sir.”

CC bit her lip in hopeful anticipation as Niles caught her eye. She could see that he was hoping the same thing.

“So, unless you’d like to come along, the evening is yours.”

“Thank you, sir.”

She smiled.

Yes!

With Maxwell giving Niles the rest of the night off… they would get an early start on their evening.

“Of course, old man,” Maxwell said then then looked over to her. “CC, you’re more than welcome to join us.”

“Thank you, Maxwell,” she told her business partner. “But I already have plans.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” CC nodded and chanced a glance at Niles to see his eyes sparkling with delight. Oh yes, she was sure. “I’m sure.”

“Okay then,” Maxwell said as he reached for his pen. “Why don’t we get back to work? We don’t have that much left to do, and the sooner we get everything done, the sooner you can get to your evening.”

CC met Niles’ gaze once more. “Sounds good to me.”

“Me too,” Niles said softly.

“What was that, old man?” Maxwell asked inattentively as he scribbled some notes on the script in front of him.

CC smirked when Niles rolled his eyes. “I was just wondering if you needed anything, sir.”

“Well, now that you mention it, I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea.”

“Very well, sir,” he said then gave her a smile. “Miss Babcock?”

“No thank you, Niles. I’m feeling quite satisfied at the moment,” she replied, licking her lips seductively.

Niles shook his head at her, his eyes dancing with amusement.

She simply smiled.

“You know, Maxwell,” CC began still holding her lover’s eyes as she slowly walked over to the sofa. She stopped when she was behind him and brushed her hand over his ass, her smile growing at his barely audible groan. “I was wrong about this dress down Friday idea.”

“Really? You were so adamant about not liking it, CC,” Maxwell replied, glancing up at her. “What changed your mind?”

“I guess I just needed to come in my jeans to really enjoy wearing them again.”

Niles turned to look at her, and she bit her lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape at the heat she could see in his eyes. 

“Then perhaps we should do this more often,” Maxwell said, returning his attention to the paperwork in front of him. “What say you, Niles?”

“Oh, I am most definitely up for it, sir…” Niles replied as held her gaze.

CC allowed her eyes to drop to the front of his pants.

‘I wonder how warm it is in the solarium now,’ she thought. A playful smirk danced on her lips when she brought her eyes back to his and saw that he was thinking along the same lines.

CC licked her lips suggestively and murmured for his ears only, “Yes, you are, Butler Boy. Yes you are.”

~Fin


End file.
